


Vetting the Assets

by Geonn



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bisexuality, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Sharing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Sam in action, Pearce decides she should get to know Fiona as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vetting the Assets

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for "Enemy of My Enemy." Re-upping this after realizing it was originally posted with Pearce's original first name. It's been adjusted to follow canon.

CIA agent Dani Pearce knew about Michael's team when she arrived in Miami. She was warned that the trio had done their time in the trenches, and trying to separate Michael from them would be like trying to make a general leave his troops. She accepted the fact that Michael Westen was a package deal, so she didn't fight too hard even when it became clear he was going to split his time between her investigation and helping his friends.

What she didn't expect, however, was Michael using his team to assist with CIA-related matters. After seeing Sam Axe in action, Pearce decided that the Miami-based espionage team just might be a valuable asset. She didn't like going on assignments with people she didn't know, so she extended an invitation to Fiona through Michael. It was to be a girls' night out, get to know each other sort of evening. Pearce knew she needed to step away from Max's murder investigation, and using the time to get acquainted with the former IRA terrorist sounded as good a distraction as any.

Fiona seemed excited by the possibility of going out with her. She climbed into Pearce's car and thanked her for the invitation. "The past few years, my options of female companionship have been... limited. Michael's mom is fine, but I'm starting to get second-hand nicotine cravings."

"No smoking tonight. Promise."

They chose a restaurant with outdoor dining and were lucky enough to be alone on the patio during their meal. Though Pearce promised no smoking, they both agreed that the colorful drinks would be plentiful. By the end of the meal, both women were laughing far too hard. Fiona had slid her chair closer to Pearce's to share a secret about Michael and she'd never retreated. Pearce had leaned in to share a secret of her own, and they ended up with their shoulders and knees touching. Their faces were inches apart when Pearce realized what was happening.

"I have to tell you," Pearce whispered. "The last time something like this happened was in Dublin."

"Something like what?" Fiona asked, but her eyes betrayed her complicity.

Pearce put her hand on Fiona's thigh and squeezed. "I'm a sucker for the accent."

"Are ya now?" Fiona said, effortlessly slipping back into her brogue. She leaned in. Pearce parted her lips in anticipation, but Fiona pulled back at the last second. "I can't." She was still rolling her R's, making every word lyrical. "I'm with Michael. I can't be unfaithful to him."

Pearce leaned back and reluctantly took her hand from Fiona's thigh. "I understand."

Fiona's hand closed around Pearce's wrist and put it back where it had been. Pearce looked down, Fiona's skin looking very dark in the dim light. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow and white blouse that left her shoulders and most of her chest exposed, her shorts cut extremely short to reveal as much of her legs as possible. Pearce felt overdressed in her simply black skirt and tank top compared to her. Fiona kept Pearce's hand in place, so Pearce began to massage the muscle with her fingertips.

"I can't be unfaithful to Michael," Fiona repeated. "Do you still understand?"

"I think I do." Pearce leaned in, and this time Fiona let her complete the kiss. It ended as quickly as it had started, a quick glance of lip against lip with a hint of tongue before they retreated. Pearce was surprised; she'd never fantasized about kissing a former IRA bank robber and apparent pyromaniac, but she wouldn't have guessed such a kiss would be tender and sweet. She leaned in again, but Fiona stopped her for a second time.

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah."

Pearce left some cash on the table, putting the meal on the CIA's tab since she was technically checking out a potential asset. She glanced at Fiona's rear end as they walked through the restaurant to her car, smirking at the double entendre of "asset" and took her keys from the valet. Fiona snatched them away from her.

"Hey..."

"You've been drinking."

"So have you."

"Have you ever driven a hundred miles an hour with two knife wounds in your gut while exchanging gunfire with the son of a bitch who cut you?"

Pearce narrowed her eyes. "Two knife wounds? No."

Fiona smirked and sashayed around to the drivers' side of the car. Pearce folded herself into the passenger seat and buckled up. She kicked off her shoes and curled her toes in the carpet. Fiona drove carefully, keeping it right at the speed limit so as not to arouse police interest. "I guess you learn how to avoid traffic stops when you're driving in an armory."

Fiona just smiled and kept her eyes on the road. "Take off your underwear."

Pearce was sure she'd misheard. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head, opening her mouth to ask for clarification when Fiona spoke again.

"Your panties. Take them off."

This time, Pearce's hesitation was brief. She lifted her skirt just enough to reach up and get her thumbs in the elastic of her underwear. She pulled them down her legs, freed them from the snare of her high heels, and held them out. Fiona took them casually, folding them into her palm with the careless efficiency of a magician palming a handkerchief. At the next red light, she brought them to her face and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Pearce blushed, but didn't look away. Fiona sighed happily, turned to smile at Pearce. "I wanted to know if you were wet."

"I am now."

"Good. We're almost there."

Fiona parked the car under the stairs of Michael's loft, tucked between the back of his Charger and the corrugated metal door that protected his courtyard. Fiona led the way up the stairs, and Pearce hung back to get a better view of Fiona's backside, her long sensuous legs, the way the material of her shorts hugged her crotch. She wet her lips as Fiona turned to face her, catching her ogling.

"Come in behind me, but stay at the door until you're called. Understood?"

Pearce nodded. Fiona bent down, touched Pearce's chin, and kissed her softly. Then they went into the darkened loft. Fiona pushed the door shut and put a finger to her lips to indicate silence. Pearce leaned against the door as Fiona stepped away from her and moved toward the kitchen.

"Fi? How was dinner?"

Pearce saw Michael standing near the bed. He wore sweatpants and nothing else, his chiseled physique hardly a surprise given his file. But damn, if there wasn't something special about seeing such a finely built man in intimate lightly standing next to a bed. Pearce put a hand over her crotch and hoped Fiona wouldn't take too long introducing her.

"Interesting. I think I like Pearce better than all your other handlers."

"She's not my handler, Fi. I'm just working with her on Max's investigation until--"

"Ah," Fiona said sharply. "She's a great lady, Michael. A beautiful lady, as I'm sure you noticed." He looked up at her, keeping silent rather than risk saying the wrong thing. A smart man, Pearce noted. "Oh, don't worry, Michael. You have eyes. As long as you don't join Sam sitting on the boardwalk gawking at girls in their bikinis, I don't mind. But Agent Pearce is a... very... lovely woman. Wouldn't you say?"

"Sure."

Pearce lowered her gaze, embarrassed by the slim praise. When she looked up again, Fiona was pressed against Michael. Their hips fit together perfectly, and Michael's hand seemed instinctively drawn to the small of Fiona's back. He bent down for a kiss, but Fiona spoke before they made contact.

"She wanted to fuck me."

Pearce's blush deepened as Michael froze. "She..."

"She came on to me after a couple of drinks. I have to admit, Michael, I was very tempted." She flashed her tongue along his bottom lip and Michael's mouth opened a second too late to capture it. Fiona brought her hand up and displayed Pearce's lacy black panties. "Know what these are? Pearce's. She was wet for me, Michael." She kissed his neck as she let the lace tickle his cheek.

"You... h-have her--"

Michael Westen, super spy, speechless. _Damn, I wish I could put this in my report..._

"I told her I wouldn't fuck her. Because I would never be unfaithful to you. So the only way I could be with her was if you were there."

Pearce could see Michael's erection pressing against the front of his sweatpants. She was trembling as she watched the foreplay, her fingers pressing against her mound as she waited for her cue to enter.

"Would you like that, Michael?" Fiona's voice was soft enough that it almost didn't carry to where Pearce was hiding. "Being inside of me while I make love to her? Watching us make love to each other?"

Michael smiled, but not the scary, almost reptilian "I have a plan" smile that she was used to. This one actually reached his eyes and made him look... well, human.

"I think you know the answer to that, Fiona."

Fiona turned her head. "I told you he would be willing, Agent Pearce."

Pearce advanced, her steps muffled by her stockings. Michael looked up and stared at her as Fiona continued kissing his neck. She smiled at his obvious confusion. Torn between keeping things professional and taking advantage of this fantasy. "It's all right, Michael. This isn't going to affect anything that happens between us in an official capacity. This is just--"

"Team-building," Michael said. "If you want to trust me, Fiona and Sam--"

"Right," Pearce said. "That's exactly what it is." She was standing with them now, and rested her hands on Fiona's shoulders. She leaned forward and kissed Fiona's hair. She could feel Michael's arm against her stomach and pushed forward, pinning Fiona between them. "Plus, I really... really want to fuck your girlfriend."

Michael's confused expression quickly changed, and he craned his neck to kiss Fiona. Pearce felt pleasantly like a voyeur, but a part of her brain told her that she should look away. She silenced it; discretion was fine in certain circumstances, but this was a unique case. She licked her lips as she watched Michael and Fiona, pressing her hips against Fiona's ass. She bent down and kissed Fiona's neck, tasting a hint of salt and sweat, and she put her arms around Fiona's slim waist.

She and Michael had Fiona's completely enclosed as their lips explored her. Michael's arm moved hesitantly, and Pearce shifted her weight to lean into his touch. His hand explored her hip, pushing up her tank top to touch her skin. She lifted her head as Michael and Fiona's kiss ended, and she found herself kissing Michael. Fiona slipped out from between them, pushing Pearce forward as Michael's arms went around her. Fiona pressed against Pearce's back and found the zipper of her skirt. The material fell, and Fiona hooked her fingers in the hem of the coral-colored tank top to peel it up. Pearce lifted her arms, dropping them to Michael's shoulders as Fiona took off her stockings. She lifted one foot, then the other, and bit her bottom lip as her bra was unclasped.

Once she was naked between them, her unease seemed to dissipate. Pearce opened her eyes and looked at Michael without hesitation. There was just one more thing she was concerned about. "I don't want you to think I do this sort of thing all the time."

Michael looked surprised. "First time?"

Pearce had to be honest. "Well... no. But it's also not the tenth time."

Michael smiled and kissed her once more before he stepped back. Fiona turned Pearce around and stepped back to admire her body. "Very nice," she said, slipping back into her accent. "Lovely, lovely." She guided Pearce to the bed and pushed her gently down onto the mattress. Pearce sprawled on top of the wrinkled sheets, Fiona towering over her. She stared up, unable to blink as Fiona shed her top and unbuttoned her shorts.

Pearce balled her fists in the sheets, pressing her thighs together as Fiona revealed she was braless. Her panties were as small and transparent as they could be while still being called clothing, but they quickly vanished to reveal a thinly-trimmed pubic mound. Michael had stripped as well, his cock at full attention as he stretched out at the foot of the bed. Pearce reached for him, but Michael gently pushed her hand away. "This is Fiona's game right now..."

Pearce nodded, eyeing his erection with obvious desire before she focused on Fiona again. Fiona knelt on the bed between Pearce's knees, easing them apart. Pearce sat up and met her halfway, and they kissed as Fiona pushed Pearce back down onto the bed. She crawled higher, straddling Pearce's right thigh while pressing her left thigh against Pearce's sex.

Fiona began to rock, and Pearce closed her eyes in pleasure. She put her hands on Fiona's hips to guide her movements, but they quickly started to roam. She crossed Fiona's flat stomach, moved up between her small breasts before cupping them and teasing the nipples with her thumbs. She had expected Fiona to be feather-light, but there was no denying the weight of the woman currently straddling her, or the strength in the thigh currently rubbing against her. Fiona explored as well, bowing her head to kiss and suck Pearce's nipples and letting her hands run over the smooth, already-tanned skin of Pearce's stomach and arms.

Pearce glanced over and saw Michael was stroking himself as he watched them. His eyes were half-lidded, but she knew that he wasn't missing a damn thing. Spy skills probably came in very handy in a moment like this. She grinned. "Enjoying the show, Mr. Westen?" He simply smiled and kept his hand moving. Pearce licked her lips and pulled Fiona to her, kissing her hard and moaning loudly for Michael's benefit.

After a few moments, Pearce rolled to pin Fiona against the mattress. Fiona's eyes were wide, her lips parted in surprise, but Pearce kissed her before she could protest. She planted her knees on the mattress and began to thrust. Fiona's surprise turned to pleasure, and she slipped her tongue into Pearce's mouth as they assumed a rhythm that worked for them both.

Pearce slid her hands down Fiona's arms, lacing their fingers together for leverage. She kept her eyes on Fiona, watching her reactions, and soon she forgot Michael was even there. Fiona seemed likewise locked in on her, and Pearce smiled at her. This was what she'd wanted back at dinner, the fantasy that had popped into her head fully formed. Her and Fiona Glenanne, naked and grinding against each other in dim light. She rarely chased women sexually, but when she did, her obsession was all-encompassing. If sharing her with Michael was what made this moment possible, she could live with that.

She kissed Fiona again, then looked over at Michael. "Get over here, Westen." She slid up Fiona's body and straddled her head, closing her eyes as Fiona sat up slightly and kissed her. The mattress shifted as Michael moved between Fiona's legs. Pearce settled her weight carefully, looking over her shoulder to watch Michael push into his girlfriend. She leaned back and Michael caught her, his hands coming up under her arms to cup her breasts. He teased her nipples as they kissed, and Pearce groaned as Fiona curled her tongue and pushed it inside of her.

Michael pulled Pearce back against him as he came inside Fiona, forcing her to stretch her body so she wouldn't pull away from Fiona's brilliant tongue. Michael pulled away, gasping as he dropped to the mattress beside them. Now that the boy had been dealt with, Pearce lifted her body and twisted around. She settled herself on top of Fiona again, turned around this time to lay her head between Fiona's legs.

Fiona dug her fingers into the soft flesh of Pearce's ass as Pearce teased Fiona with light passes of her lips. Fiona's juices were mixed with Michael's, and Pearce moaned as she let it settle on her tongue. She mimicked the movement of Fiona's tongue, pausing to circle Fiona's clit before she curled her tongue into a cup and pushed it inside.

Pearce didn't like being on top in this position, but she made it work to her advantage. She stroked Fiona's thighs, lifting her lower body up to get a better angle. Fiona's fingers dug into her ass and her breathing became erratic, so Pearce knew the end was near. She squeezed the tip of Fiona's tongue before letting it go, steadied her breathing, and pressed her face tight against Fiona as she let her own orgasm crest.

They didn't come together, but they'd have probably needed a stopwatch to decide who was actually first over the edge. Pearce brushed her cheek against Fiona's quaking thigh, kissed it hungrily enough to leave a mark, and stroked whatever her hands could reach. She licked her lips long after the taste had faded, trying to get just a little bit more before she extricated herself from the other woman's body.

Finally, for fear of crushing the petite Fiona under her weight, Pearce rolled to the side. She moved toward the foot of the bed, away from Michael, and propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Fiona curled against Michael's side. She reached down and idly stroked his cock, which was getting hard again, and Pearce raised an eyebrow. "Up for a show?"

Michael looked at her, then at Fiona, and she lowered her head. One quick pass of her tongue over her lips, and she took the head of his cock into her mouth. Michael dropped his head onto the pillow, stroking Fiona's long hair and then down her spine. Pearce didn't touch herself; her skin was still far too sensitive for that. She just watched, filing away the image for a later date. She chewed on her bottom lip as Fiona's lips slid down the length of Michael's shaft, her hand teasing his balls until he grunted and thrust his hips up.

Fiona closed her lips around the head of his cock and held it there until he finished coming. Then she crawled across the mattress, kissed Pearce, and thrust her tongue into her mouth. Pearce shared his come with Fiona before swallowing some, leaving the rest for Fiona to take. Fiona broke the kiss and fell back onto her haunches, crouching between two people who were basically catatonic from sexual gratification.

"Come on," Fiona said. "What's next?"

Pearce laughed incredulously.

"You had no idea what you were getting into here, Pearce."

"Apparently not." She reached out and stroked Fiona's hip. "Now is sleep, Ms. Glenanne."

Fiona's shoulders slumped. "You two are no fun whatsoever."

Michael pulled her to him, snuggling her against his side. Pearce, after a moment of hesitation where she was unsure if she was invited, crawled up the bed and lay down on Fiona's other side. She spooned her from behind, kissed her shoulder, and rested her head on the pillow. As she was drifting off, she heard Michael whispering: "Fiona, seriously. Stop. Fi... oh, damn, Fi... just try and make it quick..." She was smiling as she fell asleep.

#

Pearce winced when Michael lifted his head off the pillow. "Trying to sneak out on a spy. It never works." She looked at him, still bent over to pick up her blouse. "You didn't expect me to stay for breakfast, did you?"

"Probably not a good idea."

She nodded, relieved he agreed. "Tell Fiona..." She couldn't distill everything she wanted to tell Fiona into a message, so she finally just smiled. "Tell Fiona that if she ever wants to lend a hand in a CIA mission, she's more than welcome as far as I'm concerned."

"You trust everyone you sleep with?"

"God, no. But it's good to know the three of us work well together. Very, very, very well." She chuckled and lightly kissed Michael's forehead. Fiona was asleep with her head on Michael's chest, and Pearce brushed the hair out of her face and lightly kissed her lips. "Tell her goodbye for me."

"I will."

Pearce put her tank top back on, her stockings and underwear balled up in her hand, and moved quietly to the door on bare feet. As she went down the stairs outside of Michael's loft, her smile grew. It was good to know she had a couple of assets in Miami that she knew she could count on.


End file.
